The present invention relates generally to storage apparatus and equipment for work vehicles and in particular to a drawer assembly adapted for use with a vehicle having a tray for supporting moveable loads such as goods, equipment and products. More particularly the invention provides a storage drawer assembly which is incorporated with a vehicle trays and which is accessible from an external location. The invention further provides a drawer assembly for incorporation with the tray of a vehicle and which is arranged to be detachably fitted to a vehicle tray body. The invention is primarily applicable to lightweight utility vehicles having a rear tray mounted on a chassis and it will be convenient to hereinafter describe the invention in relation to that exemplary application. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is not to be construed as limited to that application.